


Think that you can win me (With your words)

by LiesAreInTheBlood



Series: The Wars We Try to Fight Alone [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream is hilarious, Everyone’s losing their minds, Jschlatt is almost as crazy as Wilbur, Other, The Meeting after the festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesAreInTheBlood/pseuds/LiesAreInTheBlood
Summary: Jschlatt has to put up with his ex’s unraveling plan, and do it with Dream on the other side of his headset.This is a branch off where Jschlatt learns that he and Wilbur might not be that different after all.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Wars We Try to Fight Alone [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042191
Kudos: 42





	Think that you can win me (With your words)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Outta My Head(Jake Daniels)
> 
> This is purely for entertainment. I really don’t want to see people pushing myself or other creators because they don’t like what’s written. And if Jschlatt, Quackity, or Dream changes their stance on fanfics, I will remove this.  
> Please be respectful.
> 
> Otherwise— just enjoy!

Jschlatt has never  _really_ understood why everyone betrayed him.

It’s so... unbelievable.

And even now, how can Quackity, his once-love, look him in the eyes? 

“... I sent Fundy over to their base earlier for a family reunion.” Dream says from the other side of the microphone, holding back laughter, and the President can’t help but grin.

“Shut up, Dream. You’re gonna give me away.”

And somehow, Quackity doesn’t hear his musings. Huh. 

Dream laughs even harder.

The President looks down at the book. His heart sinks. He can understand the break-up, they would never have worked out— but this?

He flips to page 50, half relieved and half hurt that Dream’s intel was so accurate. He  _did_ have a heart, despite popular belief. 

Across comms, the masked man stops wheezing, finally, and speaks through the mike again.

“Oh, Ponk just dropped an arrow— invisibility, I think.”

Jschlatt stops acting for just a moment to hear him better.

“Careful, Schlatt. If Wilbur fires that, you’ll lose Quackity.”

The President hums in response, and turns his attention back to his ex, who’s now scrambling for the document. 

“ _No, no, no_ - We can, we can reschedule another meeting—“

Jschlatt cuts him off coldly, feeling familiar rage coil in his gut. This can’t be happening. How much is he _actually_ invested in the Rebellion?

“Quackity... I found something. I don’t know what it was, but there were...”

Jschlatt inhales sharply.

“Fuckin—  _explosives_ .”

Quackity laughs with him, strained and nervous.

“Well, you know, we can just get rid of them! We can just get rid of them—“

Jschlatt cuts him off. “You know what I did? You know what I did,  _Quackity_ ,  when I saw the TNT planted there?”

Dream clicks his tongue over comms. “Slow down, Schlatt. You’re gonna scare him off.”

And the President feels a rush of exhilaration at that, at hunting them down. At the odds. 

Quackity’s gaze hardens, all of a sudden, and he demands, “What the fuck did you do with it?” Jschlatt freezes for a second.  _Were you ever that passionate before?_

But he continues with anger, Dream offering one-sided commentary of Wilbur and Tommy while they argue.

Because they may have the entirety of his nation on their side, but he has  _Dream_.  Practically undefeated champion of the ManHunt.

His confidence returns in between shouts. The man grew his reputation from finding and targeting his enemies.

And his friends.

And so, the President doesn’t notice it when Quackity throws out a incomprehensible slur of words, or when Wilbur fires the shot.

But he does notice when he goes invisible, and when Dream goes quiet over the headset.

He waits for his cue.

Dream clears his throat after a moment, and there’s genuine humor in his voice when he says, “I know where they are.”

And Wilbur spirals into the forest, leaving the rest behind, to fend for themselves against every monster that the night has to offer.

Jschlatt does follow for a short while, and stops to squint into the leaves. It doesn’t matter, anyways.

And when he hears the shrieks and gasps from their audio call, he knows that they’ve found their gift. 

He only hopes the little fox was good at interior decoration.

He can practically  see the grin on Dream’s face when the man says, “Shall I go declare my allegiance?” And clicks comms off.

So Schlatt settles under a tree and gazes upwards.

He supposes that he’s become like his old friend, in a way. Raving about bombs, and hate, and betrayal.

Some small part of him thinks,  _Is this what you felt?_

_Is that why you destroyed yourself? In the name of the dead?_

His mind tells him, that it was for the living.

He’s somber, for a moment. This could have all been avoided, unnecessary.

But not now.

And then the President chuckles. It’s started. The  real war. 

He momentarily discards the petty insults and subtle boasting.

This is the beginning. 

And when they fight, when the bombs are planted, and the blood is spilt, and the deaths are uncountable— 

Then he can relax, because no one is ever as loyal as they say.

“Ten days,” he murmurs, and no one can hear him.

Ten days, and then they’re unsavable.


End file.
